zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Sword
Overview The Master Sword, also known as The Blade of Evil's Bane, is a legendary blade that has changed hands many times. Originally crafted by the goddess Hylia as the Goddess Sword, it was later forged into the Master Sword by the second incarnation of Link and its spirit Fi, who bathed it in the three Sacred Flames located across the land that would become the Kingdom of Hyrule. It was then given the power to repel evil by the goddess Hylia herself. True to its name, the sword is often seen to choose or accept its master by its own will, always a hero who has gone through great trials that test his courage, wisdom and power to prove him worthy of wielding it. This may be the conscious choice of the sword's spirit, Fi, who sleeps eternally within the sword and only assists her heroic master. The Master Sword's most known ability is the power to vanquish evil and break curses that involve powerful, dark magic. However, the power of the Master Sword is directly connected to the faith of the people of Hyrule in the Gods. In order to keep the power to repel evil intact, the sages are in charge of praying to the gods and thus infusing the Master Sword with the gods' power. Should the people of Hyrule lose faith, the Master Sword will weaken and lose its might to combat evil. Only the true hero that is "pure of heart and strong of body" is capable of wielding the sacred blade, and as such, those with tainted hearts cannot even touch this powerful sword. If a hero who is too young to bear the title that comes with the Master Sword withdraws this blade from its pedestal, the Master Sword will seal away the hero's soul and awaken him when the bearer comes of age to wield it. The Master Sword also acts as a key to gain entrance to the Temple of Light. If the Master Sword is retrieved from its pedestal in the Temple of Time, the portal to the Sacred Realm will open, eventually leading to the Triforce. Other than acting as the entrance to the Temple of Light, the sacred blade, in conjunction with the Pedestal of Time, has the ability to lock away evil magic and prevent its bearer from using it until the Master Sword is withdrawn from its pedestal. Additionally, the bearer of the sword can travel through time to some extent by simply thrusting the Master Sword into the Pedestal of Time. The hero is able to travel backwards and forwards through the seven years of his life that were lost when he was kept in the Sacred Realm until he was old enough to hold the sword. When in the Twilight, the Master Sword itself can be infused with the power of the Sols from the Twilight Realm, allowing it to cut through the dark fog that exists in the realm. Even in its 'final form', it is seen that the Master Sword can further be improved by magical means. However, after its task is accomplished and the sword returned into its pedestal, it will regain its original shape. Variations Each time the Goddess Sword is bathed in one of the flames, the sword is empowered and is physically altered, giving it new powers. First, Farore's Flame converts it to the Goddess Longsword, which has doubled attacking power and greater reach. Then, Nayru's Flame converts it to the Goddess Whitesword, which adds the ability to dowse for Rupees, Treasures, Gratitude Crystals, and Goddess Cubes. Finally, Din's Flame converts it to the Master Sword, with four times the original Goddess Sword's attacking power and a faster charge time for Skyward Strikes. With the blessing of the Gods, the sword converts to the True Master Sword, with the familiar Master Sword appearance renewed: the cross-guard's position extends outward, and the gem and the Triforce symbol are restored. After this, the Master Sword can be improved twice more; once in the tower of the Gods in Hyrule, and once more in the Pyramid of Power, which resides in the alternate dimension of Termina. In this state, the Golden Master Sword's power is nigh unto the gods themselves. Category:Legend of Zelda: Realms of Shadow Category:Items Category:Swords